Capturing the Frozen Heart
by ChaoticMathFreak
Summary: AN I'll get to the Supernatural part later. But a "weird" response to FelicityDream's Polympian challenge except I just went over board & might include other mythologies too. Also Percy isn't a Son of Poseidon/Neptune, but is someone even older. Also, slight conspiracy in it with some other fun things too. Will take place starting off during the Titan's Curse, but then move onward.


**Hi guys ChaoticMathFreak here and I got permission to do this and sent FelicityDreams (sorry if I got your name wrong, my apologies) a thank you on it. Now (maybe) you have seen his'/her's "Percy Jackson and the Challenges" or the "Conquest of Paradise", then you know what I'm talking about. Also, when I asked FelicityDreams about this, they were curious to say the least, so I gave a slight spoiler alert to it. Also, I know you might hate jump skips but I got nothing better to offer.**

**AN: (I know these just suck, unless they're from an awesome writer, like PaleRider365, Anaklusmos14, FelicityDreams or one of those other awesome people that scum like me try to be, but more of that later.) Nico is revealed and is the hero for the first 2 books and when it comes to the third one, he finds his sister who was looking for him as well and they meet at Westover Hall. Bianca, accepts Lady Artemis' proposal on joining the Hunt and they go back to Camp Half-Blood. (Basically replace Percy Jackson with Nico Di Angelo until they get to Mount Othyrs with the battle against Atlas.)**

**Also, Percy is going to be in this story, a little pissed off more than I have wanted, but oh well, and a lot more powerful.**

**(Starts on depending on what version of the story, hard cover vs paper back, page 259 in Titan's Curse)**

**Nico POV**

"The mountain fortress of the Titan's," Zoe said, "In the first war, Olympus and Orthys were the two rival capitals of the world. Orthys was-" She winced and held her side.

"You're hurt," I said. "Let me see."

"No! It is nothing. I was saying... In the first war, Othrys was blasted to pieces."

"But... How is it here?"

Thalia looked around cautiously as we picked our way through the rubble, past blocks of marble and broken archways. "It moves in the same way that Olympus moves. It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on this mountain, is not good."

"Why?"

"This is Atlas's mountain," Zoe said. "Where he holds-" She froze. Her voice was ragged with despair. "Where he used to hold up the sky."

We had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of us, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains. This is what I had seen in my dream. It hadn't been a cavern roof that Artemis was forced to hold. It was the roof of the world.

"My lady!" Zoe rushed forward, but Artemis said, "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now."

Her voice was strained. She was drenched in sweat. I had never seen a goddess in pain before, but the weight of the sky was clearly too much for Artemis.

Zoe was crying. She ran forward despite Artemis's protests, and tugged at the chains.

A booming voice spoke behind us: "Ah, how touching."

We turned. The General was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side were Luke and half a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood at Luke's side. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and Luke was holding the point of his sword to her throat.

I met her eyes, trying to ask her a thousand questions. There was just one message she was sending me, though: RUN.

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let her go."

Luke's smile was weak and pale. He looked even worse than he had three days ago in D. C. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

The General chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond, " Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

"Wait a second, " I said. "You're Atlas?"

The General glanced at me. "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"You're not going to hurt Zoe" I said. "I won't let you."

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter."

I frowned. "A family matter?"

"Yes," Zoe said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

The horrible thing was: I could see the family resemblance. Atlas had the same regal expression as Zoe, the same cold proud look in his eyes that Zoe sometimes got when she was mad, though on him it looked a thousand times more evil. He was all the things I'd originally disliked about Zoe, with none of the good I'd come to appreciate.

"Let Artemis go, " Zoe demanded.

Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said, "No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you."

Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

"Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

I looked at Annabeth. She was desperately trying to tell me something. She motioned her head toward Luke. But all I could do was stare at her. I hadn't noticed before, but something about her had changed. Her blond hair was now streaked with gray.

"From holding the sky," Thalia muttered, as if she'd read my mind. "The weight should've killed her."

"I don't understand," I said. "Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?"

Atlas laughed. "How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape." Atlas smiled. "Unless someone else takes it from you."

He approached us, studying Thalia and me. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge."

"Fight us," I said. "And let's see."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead."

"So you're another coward," I said.

Atlas's eyes glowed with hatred. With difficulty, he turned his attention to Thalia.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. If I didn't hate his guts so much, I almost would've felt sorry for him.

"Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"

He waved his hand, and next to us a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus. I could imagine Bessie in that pool. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I was sure I could hear Bessie mooing.

_Don't think about him!_ Suddenly Grover's voice was inside my mind-the empathy link. I could feel his emotions. He was on the verge of panic. _I'm losing Bessie. Block the thoughts!_

I tried to make my mind go blank. I tried to think about basketball players, skateboards, the different kinds of candy in my mom's shop. Anything but Bessie.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted. "And you will be more powerful than the gods."

"Luke..." Her voice was full of pain. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

Thalia shook her head. "Free Annabeth. Let her go."

"If you join me," Luke promised, "it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree..."

His voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

I didn't know what he meant, but the fear in his voice sounded real enough. I believed that Luke was in danger. His life depended on Thalia's joining his cause. And I was afraid Thalia might believe it, too.

"Do not, Thalia," Zoe warned. "We must fight them."

Luke waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one at camp. A sacrificial flame.

"Thalia, " I said. "No."

Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, I saw images in the mist all around us: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear and shadow.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here, " Luke promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak. "

He pointed toward the ocean, and my heart fell. Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things I couldn't even name. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds, many more than I'd seen on board last summer. And they were marching toward us. In a few minutes, they would be here.

"This is only a taste of what is to come, " Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help. "

For a terrible moment, Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain, as if camp. A sacrificial flame.

"Thalia," I said. "No."

Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, I saw images in the mist all around us: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear and shadow.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed toward the ocean, and my heart fell. Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things I couldn't even name. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds, many more than I'd seen on board last summer. And they were marching toward us. In a few minutes, they would be here.

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

For a terrible moment, Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. Then she leveled her spear. "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."

"Yes, you do, Thalia," he pleaded. "Please. Don't make me... Don't make him destroy you."

There was no time. If that army got to the top of the hill, we would be overwhelmed. I met Annabeth's eyes again. She nodded.

I looked at Thalia and Zoe, and I decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to die fighting with friends like this.

"Now," I said.

Together, we charged.

Thalia went straight for Luke. The power of her shield was so great that his dragon-women bodyguards fled in a panic, dropping the golden coffin and leaving him alone. But despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked. When his sword, Backbiter, met Thalia's shield, ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power.

As for me, I did the stupidest thing in my life, which is saying a lot. I attacked the Titan Lord Atlas.

He laughed as I approached. A huge javelin appeared in his hands. His silk suit melted into full Greek battle armor. "Go on, then!"

"Nico!" Zoe said. "Beware!"

I knew what she was warning me about. Chiron had told me long ago: Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve. Once I attacked, however, Atlas was free to attack back directly, with all his might.

I swung my sword, and Atlas knocked me aside with the shaft of his javelin. I flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. It wasn't Mist anymore. The palace was rising, brick by brick. It was becoming real.

"Fool!" Atlas screamed gleefully, swatting aside one of Zoe's arrows. "Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to me?"

The mention of Ares sent a jolt through me. I shook off my daze and charged again. If I could get to that pool of water, I could double my strength.

The javelins point slashed toward me like a scythe. I raised Riptide, planning to cut off his weapon at the shaft, but my arm felt like lead. My sword suddenly weighed a ton.

And I remembered Ares's warning, spoken on the beach in Los Angeles so long ago: _When you need it most, your sword will fail you._

_Not now!_ I pleaded. But it was no good. I tried to dodge, but the javelin caught me in the chest and sent me flying like a rag doll. I slammed into the ground, my head spinning. I looked up and found I was at the feet of Artemis, still straining under the weight of the sky.

"Run, boy, " she told me. "You must run!"

Atlas was taking his time coming toward me. My sword was gone. It had skittered away over the edge of the cliff. It might reappear in my pocket-maybe in a few seconds-but it didn't matter. I'd be dead by then. Luke and Thalia were fighting like demons, lightning crackling around them. Annabeth was on the ground, desperately struggling to free her hands.

"Die, little hero, " Atlas said.

He raised his javelin to impale me.

"No!" Zoe yelled, and a volley of silver arrows sprouted from the armpit chink in Atlas's armor.

"ARGH!" He bellowed and turned toward his daughter.

I reached down and felt Riptide back in my pocket. I couldn't fight Atlas, even with a sword. And there was something else, but I can't remember.

While I mulled over what I was forgetting, Atlas decided that he'll save his daughter for later and came over to me, javelin already for the kill. As it was coming down for the killing blow, something unthinkable happened.

Time slowed and there was another sword that was thrown with such power and speed that it broke the javelin and was embedded into the stones and rocks of Mount Orthys.

Everyone looked around in shock, trying to find the source of where the sword came from.

All of the suddenly, there was a tremendous earthquake, much more powerful than what would even make Gaia jealous (thoughts coming from Atlas, Zoe and Artemis). A figure slowly rose from the earthquake, that looked like it came from the center of earth itself. (Which was false.)

After a minute, the figure finally emerged, but everyone (except Artemis due to holding up the sky) was thrown back with the sheer power coming from this being. This one teenager (or looked like teenager, but Atlas, Artemis and Zoe knew better) staring at them and was wearing a button up white shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way, covered by a plain grey hoodie, all under a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back; on his lower body, he wore plain blue jeans and plain black shoes. But the most menacing part was the aura of death, that there was no escape. And when he opened his eyes, what came was even worse: swirling pools of harsh sea-green, pulsing white, blood red, midnight black and pale green.

"Long time, no see Atlas," The figure growled.

Atlas, despite and to the shock of Luke and his soldiers, flinched. If not him, they were also flinching even more so by the change in his voice.

"How are you here Percy-" Atlas' voice changed drastically from harsh, mean and cruel; to kind, soft and caring.

"SHUT UP!" Percy growled again, but there was some slight sadness in his voice. "I take a leave from the world to rest and when I come back, I see that you and those Titans are too busy bitching and fighting with the Olympians to even THINK about ME!"

Atlas, Artemis, Zoe and even Thalia, despite just meeting this person, flinched and looked down in shame. Luke noticed Thalia's reaction and couldn't help but glare in jealousy at this person.

"I'm sorry-" Atlas started, but was once cut off, yet again, by Percy.

"DON'T. EVEN. START. WITH. SORRY! ATLAS!" Percy half growled, half yelled and the force of his voice threw the Titan Lord back another 50 feet. "You, Kronos and Hyperion and all those Titans, AND all those Olympians, right Artemis, Zoe and Thalia?-" All mentioned once again bowed their heads in shame, "-All of you knew what you were doing, fighting this war. And you didn't even tell these heroes the REAL REASON why you were fighting didn't you?" His look of disgust at Atlas made the powerful Titan winced. It was true: the real reason why they were fighting wasn't for the earth, although it was an added bonus; but the real reason was to show up to Percy that they were better than the Olympians and that they (the Titans) alone deserved his love and no one else, even though a few Titans didn't mind sharing even with a few Olympians, like Calypso and Selene didn't mind sharing with Artemis, Athena and Hestia seeing that they all were virgins, and like Artemis, Selene and Calypso, all smelled like wildlife and cinnamon along with having auburn hair and prefer the nighttime.

What the figure known as Percy said sent Atlas, Artemis and Zoe into a deep flashback.

**Flashback**

**Third Person POV**

Atlas was ordered by his brother Kronos to muster all their demi-Titan children to fight not only the Olympians but the Giants and the Primordials as well. Even though they knew it would be extremely hard since the Primordials and Giants were fighting, they couldn't give up. Not for the real reason why they were going to fight. They couldn't admit defeat, even if that thought was also going through all of the Olympians, the Giants and the Primordials heads as well as the Titans, they knew they would fight to the death, if they must.

They all met on where the original Mount Olympus was in Greece. They all were in full battle armor, and while they were waiting for the inevitable war to end basically all wars. From the Olympians, the Big Three went to up to where the main battle will take place; from the Titans came Kronos, Hyperion and Atlas; from the Giants came Porphyrion, Polybotes, Alcyoneus (Anti Big-Three); and from the Primordials went Ouranos, Pontus and Tartarus. They all knew they were going to say the exact same thing even if a word or two needed replacing, still basically the same thing.

While the twelve immortal beings went to talk and give to their comrades the inevitable order to strike and kill each other, the temperature surrounding them for miles dropped what seemed like a few trillion degrees that even the fire users were shivering from the cold. And while the cold weather was happening, an enormous earthquake went down that knocked all immortal beings on their feet, momentarily stopping the war from happening. They all, not only got back up, but were furious too, all thinking: _I'm going to kill who stopped us from this war over our true love._

But once they got up from on being on the floor and looked to see who did stop them, they immediately regretted it. Standing there, with absolute murderous and betrayed expression, was their true love: Percy Jackson.

"What. Is. Going. On. Here." His voice was low, but the immortals all knew they were dead. In his low voice was not only guaranteeing death, but something they couldn't feel, pain. They also knew than to act all innocent and say, _"How did you know we were here?"_ and_ "What do you mean 'what's going on here?'"_

Nyx and Hemera **(AN: I know everyone has them as mother and daughter respectively, but in this FanFic, they are twin sisters)**, Selene, Calypso, Athena, Artemis and Hestia all walked forward, despite not only wanting to die of embarrassment of their true love on finding out on what they were doing and not telling him, but also that they knew they were no match to fight him, even at their peak and him at his trough, he will still win, regardless if they team up or not.

"Well, the twelve that went forward were going to not only admit they wanted you only for their own group, but also, they were going to start, what would you call it? Bitch fight? Yeah, start this bitch fight over you." The seven told him.

Percy was inhaling and exhaling deeply. He was beyond furious with these immortals; granted, he loved them all, even if some more than others, but he was now sick of them and needed a break away from them, despite it causing him some heartbreak, it was needed. He sighed, "Okay, seeing that you all want to fight, okay, I'll play, if you want to fight over me, then how about this, I'll give you all two options: 1, you all either together or solo, doesn't matter fight me and winner decides the fate of this matter; or 2, I can end this war and decide everyone's punishment."

While the immortals were trying to decide on what they should do, how much they fucked up and what their actions will effect what will happen, Percy slammed his foot down and growled, "So, since none of you decided, I found this as a fitting punishment: I will disappear and NONE of you will be able to find me for a very long time, at least for a few millennium."

The immortals were in shock, some even tried to start to plea with 'please don't do this' or 'please forgive us, we won't do it again', but their pleas were in vain, and Percy knew they were lying. They're immortal, most of them arrogant, prideful and egotistic, and believe they can get away without consequences, some are even slutty, bitchy and too damn lazy, which Percy absolutely hated. And even if they were telling the truth, and even swear on the stupid, lazy River of Styx, would do no good.

"And no, I know you will swear on the Styx WON'T DO JACK SQUAT! So spend a few millennium without me, idiots!" Percy growled even louder then disappeared after snapping his fingers, sending all of the immortal beings into their respective throne rooms, not remembering what just happen.

**FLASHBACK END**

After remembering what happened and that Atlas the mighty Titan Lord despite the fact that Percy just revealed he was the reason the Titans forgot their last meeting with their love, he got another javelin and was about to charge the now free Artemis, courtesy of Percy, but got thrown back again by an unknown force, also courtesy of Percy.

"No, no, sorry Atlas, I'm not going to kill you, today, so go to your throne room of those Titans and tell them I'm back and pissed. I'll be seeing all of the immortals soon enough and will tear them all a new one for their arrogance." And after promptly saying that with a snap of his fingers, Percy brought Annabeth, Nico and the was dead, but not anymore, Bianca to the Olympian Throne Room to watch Percy beat the ever loving crap out of the male Olympians. But the next thing was one thing one goddess wasn't expecting and would suffer the most out of all of the Olympians.

"APHRODITE! For abusing the power of love, and causing more breakup and corruption than not, I swear on my existence you will be the first of many to never love me. You'll long for me, but I won't have those feelings back toward you; you be jealous of other girls I just talk to but will fail every time you try to curse them; and ultimately, I will take away whatever feelings I may have had towards you and replace them with nothingness." Percy growled, lowly.

All of the Olympians flinched, before a suddenly depressed goddess of love shrieked, "What do you mean, you'll never love me AGAIN?! I'm the goddess of love and I will make you love me again!" She then tried to teleport herself and Percy to her chamber to have her way with him, but found herself stuck, thanks to only a flick of the wrist from Percy, while he remained there, unaffected by her attempt of Olympian power.

Percy growled, "Don't you think that after at least a few millenia, instead of knocking up mortals left, right and center, I focused on using my powers and enhancing them instead, thanks to a friend, that has saved my life, and I'm eternally grateful for. All he asked for in return was to be my patron and I, his champion. I accepted the terms since he didn't want to have his way with me and whatnot. Also, he taught me a lot of cool shit too."

Athena, Hestia and Artemis nodded, while, according to an agreement between 2 primordials, 2 titans and 3 Olympians to coop to gain access to his heart and love, Calypso, Selene, Nyx and Hemera were watching through an Iris message and nodding in agreement. Time for their plan to take its course, but they found out that there might be a certain mortal daughter of Zeus, a certain mortal daughter of Hades and a certain partially immortal daughter of Atlas that may be a hunter they need to complete it, for their plan to work, but to also phrase it so they can make it work.

"Now," Percy growled, still pissed off on how these immortals were acting, at least, some of them at any rate, "Anyone else having any bright ideas? And no Apollo, if you think I meant bright as in you, then you are dumber than you look. All I have to do is think and the next Olympian or other immortal deity to piss me off will spontaneously combust, then their atoms will be scattered across the globe while frying away in who knows where."

Hestia, Athena and Artemis shared a look, all knowing not to spoil their plan, so Athena raised her hand to speak.

Percy replied, "Yes?"

Athena gulped nervously, but after regaining her confidence, spoke out, "Are you going to help train the demigods at Camp-Half Blood to help with this war against the Titans?"

Percy's eyes met her's for a second before she turned away, blushing, before he replied, "No. This war was because of all of you, the Titans, the Giants and the Primordials fighting over me. I'm out."

Hestia spoke up, "But you do know that the Primordials are older and more powerful than either of the other groups, then the giants, then the titans and us."

Percy narrowed his eyes, not liking that Hestia scored a point here, he replied, "Well, not my fault, why not team up with the Titans and giants to overcome the Primordials, then cut out the giants, and finally leaving you Olympians against the Titans? It was something you were planning anyways, or something similar, right, with maybe a few tweaks?"

Now Hestia had to turn away to hide her blush, but then Artemis spoke up, "Even if we do that, and basing on the assumption that that would work, why would you not intervene, if you love all of us, even if some more than others? Granted, maybe some of us-" Her eyes moving to meant the male Olympians, before continuing, "have to work on that a little bit, but some of us do try to help out, like how you wanted us to be."

Percy sighed, hiding his blush from the three maidens that have spoken, also, he knew about their plans since the beginning, but what fun is it to out-right say it? Where is the tension or suspense or adventure if you just blurt out the ending? No, he was going to have some fun with this, but something ate away in the back of his head: _"What if their plan does work? Those 3 Olympians, pairing up with those 2 Titans, those 2 Primordials, and knew what 3 demigoddesses they need to complete it, how could he prevent that from happening, granted he felt that sort of connection with them, but... No, not letting it get to me, I'll think about it later. _He now decided to answer her question or statement.

"I'm sorry, Artemis, but I have other work to do, and thank you, Maidens of Olympus, from having me kick those males rear-ends," he turned to the male Olympians, before continuing, "Next time, I do not care if they try this again to save your asses, I'll kick them and pummel in some humility into all of you males, you sure do need it." He said before snapping his fingers, teleporting himself, Hestia, Athena and Artemis into a forest away from Olympus, Orthys, the giants throne room and the primordials throne room, somewhere on Earth.

**And cut. Beautiful (not really). And so yeah I know I owe all of you readers a few lifetimes ago at least some update but had a few reasons why I didn't. I'll try to continue this story and pursue my other ones, but I either find them going dry (hitting a dead end) or copycatting other stories out there, like Anaklusmos14's stories which even though he may not realize it and I didn't post those updates, I felt that much guilt that I couldn't bear to do it. With all of the responses being like, "you're just copying Anaklusmos14!" and "you have NO originality!" and all that "fun shit" to go through. Oh well, I'll try to update soon , but no guarantees.**


End file.
